


On Season Six

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another brief rhyme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Season Six

While on board her Starfleet vessel   
The Captain refuses to nestle   
With this explanation   
"I've had no temptation -  
'Til now there's been no one to wrestle." 

But coming up in Season Six   
There will be pugilistic tricks   
Ratings are vital   
They've found a new title:   
Janeway: Delta Dominatrix.


End file.
